


Нежность

by Danny_R



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, First Time, Fluff, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:29:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22266400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danny_R/pseuds/Danny_R
Summary: Геральт много раз причинял Лютику боль. Больше не хочет.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 2
Kudos: 84





	Нежность

Секс с Геральтом оказывается полной противоположностью того, что Лютик ожидал. Он со свойственным ему богатым воображением напридумывал чего-то, испугался даже, но потом взял себя в руки и сказал себе, что даже если его разорвёт в процессе, это того стоит.

Скажем так, разорвать там, конечно, было от чего. И Лютик не раз имел счастье это лицезреть собственными глазами.

Геральт всё делал резко, жестко, как будто жалел лишних движений и полагался только на силу. Его тело было предназначено для сноса голов, а не для любви. Йеннифэр же, ну, Йеннифэр была куда более физически и магически подготовлена к жесткому сексу.

Лютик, по правде говоря, боялся боли. Порой с ним случались приступы невиданной смелости, но это не относилось к повседневной жизни, когда он ныл из-за особо неприятного заусенца. Он долго избавлялся от изнеженности детства, проведенного среди мамок и нянек, которые на дерево лишний раз не разрешали залезть и хлопотали вокруг каждой разбитой коленки.

И тем не менее. Лютик был готов. К тому, чтобы Геральт свалил его на кровать, сорвал одежду, смял его тело, искусал, истерзал, вошел без подготовки (об этом стоило позаботиться заранее самому), выдрал его самым грязным и жестким образом, поставив на колени, чтобы не видеть лица. Да что там, Лютик даже очень робко этого желал. Чтобы почувствовать себя тем, кем он являлся — спутником, негодным ни для чего иного. Он всё про себя знал: смазливое личико, ладное тело, голос, который особенно хорошо звучит во время стонов. В остальном он был достаточно бесполезен. А Геральту понадобилось достаточно много времени, чтобы прийти к такому же выводу. Что неудивительно, потому что даже в вопросах соития Геральт оставался Геральтом. Можно даже сказать, особенно в вопросах соития.

Но это всё домыслы Лютика. Давайте перейдём ближе к реальности.

Геральт всё чего-то ждал. Иногда, в походах, он притирался к Лютику сзади громадным стояком и просто обнимал, тяжело дыша в шею. Они спали в одной кровати, если была необходимость, и больше не сидели на расстоянии метра друг от друга. Иногда они купались обнаженными в речках, и Лютик шутливо подначивал, плескался, лез к Геральту, на что тот брал его на руки, как ребёнка, и бросал в воду. И на хмуром лице почти была улыбка. Но ничего не происходило. Геральт даже подрочить или отсосать ему не просил, а Лютик как-то боялся предложить, потому что была возможность остаться без яиц.

Всё произошло в ту ночь, когда Геральт привел их в приличную таверну. Не в клоповник, где они обычно жили, а в нормальное, чистое место. Кровать в комнате была большая, с почти свежим бельем, для огромной кадки с водой было отдельное помещение. Лютик не понимал, что происходило. На последней работе им заплатили не больше обычного.

Они поели вкусного гуляша с хорошим элем, искупались вместе и Лютик, чувствуя надвигающуюся бурю, прошёл к кровати. Садиться он почему-то боялся. Его сейчас выдерут, да? Для этого все приготовления? Чтобы он не чувствовал себя дешевой походной шлюхой? Так он и не чувствовал, ибо делал всё из самой настоящей любви.

Вот только приготовиться возможности не было. Если Геральт войдет в него насухую, будет катастрофа.

— Ложись, — сказал Геральт, и Лютик послушался. Может, его трахнут в рот и дело с концом? Он даже любил отсасывать, если причиндалы чистые.

Лютик лежал на кровати, раскинувшись, с закрытыми глазами. Член чуть дёрнулся и начал твердеть. Он чувствовал, как Геральт тоже опустился на перину.

Того, что произошло дальше Лютик не ожидал. Геральт нагнулся и поцеловал его в щёку. Нежно-нежно, как будто сам чего-то боялся. Лютик резко распахнул глаза и уставился на Геральта.

— Что-то не так? — глухо спросил тот. Выглядел он по-обычному непоколебимо.

— Нет, я просто… Всё нормально.

Он сам потянулся к Геральту за поцелуем. Их губы осторожно столкнулись и кружили друг вокруг друга, пока Лютик не просунул свой язык в рот Геральта, который лизнул его язык снизу и поменял расстановку сил. Его грубые руки предельно нежно гладили Лютика по бокам, не сжимая даже.

Потом Геральт горячими губами спустился на шею, прихватил мочку уха, и Лютик в первый раз застонал. Он отчаянно не понимал, что происходило. Но Геральт был таким красивым, таким сильным и таким нежным, а он ждал этого так долго.

Геральт целовал его шею, ключицы, грудь, облизывал соски, гладил живот, не спускаясь ниже. Лютик бросил взгляд вниз, у них обоих крепко стояло. Если бы не этот факт, он бы задумался, то ли вообще происходит, что он думает.

Отстранившись, Геральт оглядел его с головы до пят. Лютик принял соблазнительную позу.

— Красивый.

— Ты тоже ничего, ведьмак.

Геральт усмехнулся. На самом деле он выглядел произведением искусства, испещренным шрамами. Если бы он мог, Лютик бы написал тысячу баллад об этом совершенном теле. Но вряд ли его поймут.

Мозолистой рукой Геральт аккуратно взялся за член Лютика и сжал головку. Лютик откинулся на подушки. Потом подвигал вверх и вниз, сдавливая ровно так, чтобы было наиболее приятно, а потом Лютик просто заорал, когда почувствовал горячий рот вместо руки.

— Тише.

— Я… Это… Хорошо.

Горячий влажный рот вернулся на место. Геральт работал языком, потом забирал, сколько мог, и помогал себе рукой. Это было приятно, но Лютик боялся кончить от одной мысли, что великий ведьмак сосёт ему. Было похоже на безумие или странный сон.

Долго это, впрочем, не продлилось.

— Перевернись и встань на колени.

Ну вот и пошла жара. Коленки у Лютика тряслись, но он кое-как принял нужную позу. Он тяжело вздохнул и выдавил из себя:

— Я совсем не против поделиться своей сладкой задницей, но если ты сначала…

На этом он захлебнулся, потому что его ягодицы были раздвинуты, а рядом с отверстием он ощутил язык. От интенсивности чувств на глазах выступили слёзы. Геральт облизывал вокруг, потом подключил пальцы и осторожно разминал, толкался языком, касался губами. Такого Лютику никто не делал. Это было слишком интимно, как будто между людьми не оставалось никаких преград и завес.

Эта сладкая мука продолжалась ещё какое-то время, Лютик орал, а Геральт уже не просил его заткнуться.

Всё ещё вылизывая приоткрывшееся отверстие, Геральт снова принялся дрочить ему, и Лютик очень быстро кончил, свалившись на кровать кулем.

Они чуть-чуть полежали на кровати рядом, но не касаясь друг друга. Лютик не хотел осмыслять произошедшее. Как-нибудь потом.

— Отдохнул? — спросил Геральт. Его раскинувшиеся по подушке серебряные волосы выглядели так прекрасно, как явление природы. Что-то вроде грозы или заката. Взгляд был мягкий-мягкий.

— Вряд ли я когда-нибудь окончательно приду в себя, но да, я отдохнул.

— Хорошо.

Геральт встал с постели и вытащил из походной сумки пузырёк. Вернувшись на кровать, он вылил себе на ладонь приличное количество. Сначала он растёр грудь Лютика, потом перевернул на живот и помассировал спину, затем затекшие в дороге ноги, руки, ягодицы. Только потом нашёл пальцем вход и начал медленно проталкиваться внутрь. Лютику хотелось заорать «быстрее», но эта тягучая пытка отдавалась звоном у него в голове. Лютик лежал на животе и дрочил, подсунув руку под себя.

Только размяв и растянув его до предела, Геральт смазал собственный член.

— Перевернись.

— Зачем?

— Хочу видеть твоё лицо.

Лютик всхлипнул в подушку. И послушался всё-таки, лёг на спину.

Геральт едва ощутимо взял его за бёдра, закинул ноги себе на талию и пристроил член ко входу.

— О! — воскликнул Лютик после первого толчка.

— Перестать?

— Только через мой труп.

Первый толчок Геральт осуществлял так же издевательски медленно и осторожно, как и всё остальное. Только войдя на полную длину, он позволил себе издать какой-то странный звук.

— Твой член просто гигантский, — сказал Лютик, насаживаясь до упора. Это было блаженство.

— Я знаю, — спокойно ответил Геральт.

Когда Геральт начал двигаться, Лютик запрокинул голову и раскинул руки. Одной ладонью он ласкал член Лютика, а другой нежно поддерживал за бедро.

— Быстрее, прошу, быстрее, а то я умру, — выдохнул Лютик.

Геральт ускорился, вплавляясь в его тело снова и снова.

Когда Лютик кончил, на секунду буквально ослепнув, Геральт остановился и схватил его ладони в одну свою огромную ручищу. Придя в себя, Лютик увидел его таким, каким не видел никогда: уязвимым. Тёмная сторона хотела это надковырнуть, но от затопившей Лютика любви эта мысль мигом испарилась.

Ещё пара быстрых движений, и Геральт кончил сам. Он застыл на пару мгновений и не вытаскивал член, словно хотел остаться одним существом навсегда. Когда он вышел, Лютик вздохнул от внезапной пустоты.

Мокрые и все в сперме, они лежали на кровати, снова не прикасаясь друг к другу и не разговаривая. Для Геральта это было обычное дело, а Лютик осмыслял произошедшее.

Он не привык, чтобы к нему обращались так — как к особо ценной вазе, да и не ожидал от Геральта совсем. Удивлять ведьмак умел.

— Что это было? — спросил Лютик, когда к нему вернулась способность говорить.

— Я тебя трахнул, — бесстрастно сообщил Геральт.

Лютик аж привстал.

— Нет, я бы сказал, что мы занимались любовью. И я обязательно напишу об этом балладу.

Геральт поморщился.

— Не будем делать поспешные выводы.

— И всё же. Почему именно так?

— Я должен это говорить?

— Да!

— Агх… Я уже много раз причинял тебе боль. Больше не хочу.

Лютик зарылся лицом в подушку. Ну, это уже слишком.


End file.
